


Payback

by Senjaninja (Senshine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Smut, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshine/pseuds/Senjaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make-up sex...the Dramione way. One shot. Warning: SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

She could feel the hard wall of the refrigerator behind her as he pressed himself harshly against her. His mouth teasing her, never pressing fully against her lips. Payback. She whimpered trying to get him to kiss her but he only smirked, his blond hair falling gently across his forehead but not low enough to cover his piercing eyes.

Hermione's mind floated to fifteen minutes ago when their argument first started.

_"How dare you accuse me of having anything like that to do with Ron. Don't you understand the meaning of the word friendship?" Hermione gasped angrily._

_"All I understand is that he has been trying to get into your pants since he could locate his dick!" Draco snarled angrily._

_"I don't want to talk to talk to you until you have calmed down Malf.."_

_"-Don't you dare say Malfoy in that ungrateful tone, especially since you are officially one now as of last month." There was a slight smirk playing at the corner of Draco's lips which Hermione completely ignored. He was so good at faking being angry with her because their make-up sex was always amazing. That is what turned him on about her the most. The uninhibited way she looked and felt when she was so angry at him, at the situation, at anything at all. Her cheeks blushed deliciously and her hair grew even messier from continuously pushing her hand furiously through it, and all her huffing made her chest rise and her breasts perk up deliciously. Draco could feel his pants tightening._

_"So what, you say that as if Merlin-forbid, I will disgrace you in some way. Honestly MALFOY, get a hold of yourself and don't feel threatened by every guy that is in my life."_

_Draco knew Ron posed absolutely no threat. If he did she had seven extra years to be with him since they were already close friends. But no. She chose HIM._

_Draco could almost not take it anymore so he slowly walked toward her backing her up into the kitchen._

_Hermione was furious at him for being so furious at her over RON of all people. How dare he accuse her of having any other intentions besides friendship. How dare-_

_She felt the heat of his body before she saw him. He was only a couple of steps away from her and moving towards her slowly. Draco being like this...possessive and jealous made her knickers so wet. She put one foot behind her realising that she was only moments away from hitting the fridge that was a couple of steps behind her._

_  
_ Hermione whimpered as Draco moved down to nibble on her ear. 

"Who do you belong to?" he whispered huskily.

"..y-you" Hermione stammered as her breath caught in her throat. No matter how many times they got into this position, she always felt the excitement of it being like the very first time. His touch was always explosive on her body.

"That's right." Draco moved his mouth down her neck, trailing his tongue along. He sucked on the juncture between her collarbone and neck and he could feel the vibrations in her throat from the moan she let out. His hands roughly groped her breasts as her hands went into his hair trying to pull him closer to her. He hadn't even kissed her yet, but she knew that was all a part of his game.

Before she had a chance to even collect her thoughts she felt him rip her shirt over her head as his mouth moved to her nipple. 

"Finally took my advice and didn't wear a bra in the house." He assumed she nodded because the only thing he could make out was another gasp as his lips twirled around her nipple. He switched breasts and repeated the ministrations before moving up to her face. Her lips were parted and her eyes were glazed over in lust and they mirrored his. She leaned in for a kiss but he just smirked as he pressed her back against the fridge. The cold metal suddenly sharper to her senses now that his body wasn't covering hers anymore.

His hand travelled down her waist and into her pajama pants rubbing her over her knickers.

"Soaked for me already, are you, love?" He gave her a wicked grin as he rubbed her small bud through the thin material working his fingers inside and entering a single digit into her pussy.

"hhhhnnnng," Hermione let out a sound that wasn't even human as he did that. Her back arching into him as he started moving his finger in and out of her at a slow, controlled pace. She tried to fuck herself against his hand but he only moved away and went even slower to torture her.

"Draco-" she warned.

He gave her another smirk as he inserted a second finger, this time speeding up his movements and curving them towards her g-spot so that she became a shivering mess above him.

"So...clo..close....Draco...please...Dra-" Her moans at this point were barely recognisable  but Draco could tell from the way her body reacted to his touches that she was about to orgasm. He removed his hand and she glared angrily at him.

"As far as I remember, you were the one in the wrong. Why should you get your release first?"

Hermione was outraged and was about to start yelling at him, but a twitch in his smirk could tell he was teasing her. 

"Oh really Draco? MY fault? You were the one that started unnecessary drama." She humphed, but slowly began her decent in front of him anyway. Dropping his pants to his ankles and grabbing his hardening cock in her hand. Draco braced himself with his hands against the fridge door as she took took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, bobbing her head up and down as she cupped his balls gently her hand squeezing them as she went deep. He groaned and shuddered as she began moving her head faster, using her tongue to press tightly against the underside of his dick and gently scraping her teeth across the top. 

"Herm-...uuuughhnnn" Draco groaned out as he felt himself explode in her mouth. His entire body felt spent and he just stood there panting for a moment as he felt her lick every last bit of his essence off of him. Merlin he loved her.

Draco reached down and gently pulled her up, pressing her back against the fridge once more as he finally attacked her mouth. Her hands immediately went into his hair as she sighed against him and opened her mouth to let him in. He could taste himself as his tongue explored her and the way her body moved against him, trying to relieve pressure between her thighs, made him hard again. He quickly disposed of her pants before lifting her up and hooking her legs around his waist, never breaking apart from their kiss. 

Hermione had never felt so turned on before in her life. It still felt like she was only seconds away from coming. She felt him cup her mound again, making sure she was still wet and when he was satisfied she was he impaled her on his cock in one swift thrust. They both moaned at the sensation. Hermione's hands dropped onto his shoulders in an attempt to hold herself up as he pushed into her over and over again.

She could feel the knot in her lower stomach getting tighter and tighter as his hips began to pound into her relentlessly, slowing down every once in a while to pull out almost completely and thrust back in deeply.

Draco's hand trailed to where they joined and rubbed her clit as he continued to move his hips in and out of her and something inside Hermione shattered. She spasmed around his cock, milking him for what it was worth. She yelled his name out loudly and collapsed into his arms as she felt his hot come shoot into her.

They ended up laying spent on the floor of the kitchen for a while following that encounter.

"Payback is a bitch Granger." He still called her Granger, especially in playful circumstances.

"I'll show you payback Malfoy...next round." Her grin easily mirrored his. 

 


End file.
